Mira
Mira (English dub: ) is a planet and the main setting of Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is about 400 square kilometers and consists of five distinct continents surrounded by an ocean. They are regions divided into Areas, Landmarks, Unexplored Territories, Scenic Viewpoints, and FN Sites. The name of the planet comes from Mira Torres, the former president of Project Exodus, or the Earthlife Colonization Project, who refused to leave Earth before its destruction. At the beginning of the game, the White Whale, carrying New Los Angeles, crashes onto the surface of Mira after being attacked by the Ganglion. In parallel of the Mira's continents, New Los Angeles is a main location divided into regions as well themselves divided into landmarks. On foot, New Los Angeles is connected to Primordia, while Noctilum, Oblivia and Sylvalum are connected to Primordia, and Cauldros is connected to Sylvalum. By vehicle the seas can be traversed, connecting all the continents. Regions displayed on the Wii U Gamepad]] Regions consists of the five continents and the districts of New Los Angeles. They are also known as Zones in the Japanese version. The visited Region name is displayed on the first location field on the top of the screen. Each Region has its own map, divided into hexagonal segments, the Segment Map that is displayed on the Wii U Gamepad. Continents * Cauldros * Noctilum * Oblivia * Primordia * Sylvalum New Los Angeles * Administrative District * BLADE Barracks * Commercial District * Industrial District * Residential District * Ma-non Ship Sea Regions These Regions do not appear in the segment map and mostly do not have subdivisions. * NLA Waters * Primordia Waters * Noctilum Waters * Oblivia Waters * Sylvalum Waters * Cauldros Waters * Lifehold Core (story-exclusive) Time and weather The appearance expressions of lands of Mira change second by second, by the passage of time, at dawn, morning, noon, afternoon, evening, night and midnight. One real life second equals one in-game minute. The life of the New Los Angeles residents also evolve with passing time. The night can be a special moment to easily encounter dangerous creatures. The weather also varies on the Mira planet, with, for example, a sunny or a cloudy sky, with rain, thunderstorms, polar auroras or rainbows. Each continent has unique weather conditions, from sandstorms in Oblivia to energy mist in Sylvalum. The party can specifically change the time (hours and minutes) on the Rest Spots of the BLADE camps scattered all over the Mira planet. Intelligent life-forms There are various intelligent life-forms other than humans who are involved on Mira. The Nopon are native people of Mira who lead merchant caravans. The Ma-non are peaceful alien people with highly advanced technologies. The Prone are belligerent alien antagonists who are hostile to people. L'cirufe and his alien people are also stated to be native to Mira, but there is not much more information regarding this race besides L explaining that they perpetually seek new knowledge. Trivia * The Mira name may refer to Mira, also known as Omicron Ceti under the Bayer stellar designation, a red giant star in the constellation Cetus. The word Mira means "wonderful" in Latin, that is why the star Mira is also designated as 'Wonderful Star' or 'The Wonderful'. * In Baten Kaitos, another game by Monolith Soft, there is also a place called Mira, derived from the star Mira. * On the world map of Mira, the five continents together form a shape resembling a ship anchor. Gallery Mira official map.png|Official map of Mira Planet Mira.jpeg|Concept art of Mira showing the whole planet Mira White Whale.png|The White Whale crashing into Mira XCX Exploration 01.png|Primordia XCX Exploration 02.png|Oblivia XCX Exploration 03.png|A valley XCX Exploration 04.png|Night-time in Noctilum XCX Exploration 05.png|A beach with New Los Angeles in the background XCX Exploration 06.png|A beach in Sylvalum XCX Exploration 07.png|Cauldros XCX Exploration 08.png|A field with large plants in Sylvalum XCX Exploration 09.png|A pond under twisting branches XCX Exploration 10.png|Sylvalum XCX Exploration 11.png|Sunset over Primordia XCX Exploration 12.png|A Skell flying during night-time XCX Exploration 13.png|A river valley XCX Exploration 14.png|Swimming through water in the desert XCX Exploration 15.png|Jumping across the top of a waterfall XCX Exploration 16.png|Driving through Oblivia at night XCX Exploration 17.png|Jumping into a lake in Oblivia XCX Exploration 18.png|Primordia XCX Exploration 19.png|Walking on a giant branch XCX Exploration 20.png|Ominous area XCX Exploration 21.png|Sylvalum XCX Exploration 22.png|Walking towards a colossal plant XCX Exploration 23.png|Mountainous area in Cauldros XCX Exploration 24.png|Floating industrial area XCX Exploration 25.png|Bridges made out of branches 272.jpg|Concept art Video File:【XenobladeX】時間と天候|Time and weather fr:Mira Category:XCX Locations